phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ideas
This page is for lists that PhantomStrider has planned but not released or that he has come up with himself. Top *insert number here, Phantom* best Italian cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * La Pimpa * Monster Allergy * Huntik - Secrets & Seekers * La compagnia dei Celestini * Street Football * Spike Team ? * Sandokan - La tigre della Malesia ? Top *insert number here, Phantom* best stop-motion movies Nominations (in no particular order) * Chicken Run * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Coraline * Paranorman * Kubo and the Two Strings * The Adventures of Prince Achmed * James and the Giant Peach * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Anomalisa * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Corpse Bride * Frankenweenie * My Life as a Couregette * The Little Prince ? N.B: The little Prince is marked because is not a full stop-motion movie. Top *insert number here, Phantom* best stop-motion cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * Pingu (Seasons 1-6 and The Pingu show) * Gumby (Gumby Adventures and The Gumby Show ? ) * The Trap Door * Celebrity Deathmatch * Davey and Goliath * Shaun the Sheep * Creature Comforts * Bob the Builder (Seasons 1-16) * Postman Pat * Thomas & Friends (Season 1-11/12 ?) * Wallace and Gromit (Shorts) * Moral Orel * Robot Chicken * Adventures of Domo-kun * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Fireman Sam (Seasons 1-5) * South Park Pilots ? * Plonsters * Hedgehog in the Fog N.B: The seasons marked with ? are debatable for Phantom or the people (Thomas 12th season is the first of Sharon Miller's era, South Park pilots for what said in Bad cartoons that got Good and The Gumby Show for Ugliest cartoons). Top 6 Best Bugs Bunny Cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * A Wild Hare * The Wacky Wabbit * Bunker Hill Bunny * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * Tortoise Beats Hare * Knighty Knight Bugs Best Nickelodeon Movies Nominations (in no particular order) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Tintin * Rango * The Spiderwick Chronicles Best Disney Jr. Shows Nominations * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Bear in the Big Blue House * Special Agent Oso * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Doc McStuffins * The Lion Guard * Miles From Tomorrowland * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Tasty Time With ZeFronk * Nina Needs to Go * Sofia the First * Timon & Pumbaa * Elena of Avalor * Little Einsteins * Puppy Dog Pals * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * The Little Mermaid TV Show * Stanley * The Koala Brothers * JoJo's Circus * PB&J Otter * Out of the Box * The Book of Pooh * Madeline Top 6 Best English Kids Cartoons PhantomStrider said he thought English kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) * Doodlebops * Minipops * Boohbah * Peppermint Park (if it counts) * Telechobis (if the footage meets the standards) * Junior Showtime * Tommorow's Pioneers * Teletubbies * Barney and Friends *The Fresh Beat Band *Yo Gabba Gabba! Top 5 Best Aussie Cartoons Nominations (no particular order) * CJ The DJ * Blinky Bill * Kazoops Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) * Coconut Fred * Ibi * Johnny Test * Sanjay and Craig * Dorbees * Pixel Pinkie * Wild Grinders * Miracle Star Top 6 Best Live-Action Kids Shows Now released Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * The Buzz On Maggie * Bojack Horseman * P. King Duckling * Spongebob * The Backyardigans * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Harvey Beaks * Mickey Mouse * Max and Ruby ? * Rocko's Modern Life * Ducktales * Ducktales 2017 * Camp Lazlo * The Amazing World of Gumball * TMNT * Duckman * Sonic SatAm * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Darkwing Duck * Pingu By the way, do you like Kipper the Dog? The Worst Sony Animated Movies of All Time Now released. Top 10 Best Disney Channel Shows Nominations * Wizards of Waverly Place * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck * Kickin' It * Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil * That's So Raven * Lizzie McGuire * DuckTales 2017 * Even Stevens * Kim Possible * Wander Over Yonder * Phineas and Ferb * The Buzz On Maggie * Mickey Mouse * Gargoyles * Maters tall tales Top 3 Best / Worst Hanna Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best * Tom & Jerry * The Flintstones * Jonny Quest * Top Cat * Wacky Races * The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Worst * Yo, Yogi! * Snorks * Hanna-Barbera Kids * Josie and the Pussycats * Casper and the Angels Top 6 Panned Disney Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) * A Guy Like You - Hunchback * Hannah Montana songs * Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) * Bambi Song - tra la la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) * All Liv And Maddie songs * Disney Channel songs * Every songs from High School Musical Top 10 Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Nominations in no Particular Order * Thundercats (2011) * The Nutshack *Breadwinners *My Life Me *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Sanjay and Craig *Teen Titans Go *Dora the Explorer *The Brothers Grunt *Peppa Pig *Pickle and Peanut *Wild Grinders *Caillou * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Mega Babies Top 10 Best Pixar Animated Movies * Inside Out * Toy Story * The Incredibles * Finding Nemo * Toy Story 3 * A Bug's Life * Toy Story 2 * Wall-E * Ratatouille * Finding Dory * Cars 3 * Brave * Monsters Inc. * Monsters University * The Good Dinosaur Top 5 Best & Worst Blue Sky Studios Movies Top 5 Best * The Peanuts Movie * Ice Age * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Horton Hears a Who * Robots * Rio Honorable Mention: Ferdinand Top 5 Worst * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: Continential Drift * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Rio 2 * Epic The Best Dreamworks Animated Films of all Time * Kung Fu Panda 2 * How to Train Your Dragon * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Puss in Boots * Megamind * The Croods * Chicken Run * Madagascar * The Road to El Dorado * The Prince of Egypt * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Shrek 2 * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Rise of the Guardians * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Kung Fu Panda * Shrek * Over the hedge The Worst Dreamworks Animated Films of all Time * Shark Tale * Shrek the Third * Bee Movie * Home * The Boss Baby * Trolls * The Penguins of Madagascar * Turbo * Shrek Forever After * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (Dishonorable Mention in a way that it is surprisingly too good for this list) Top 10 Best Cartoon Intros Nominations (in no Particular Order) * DuckTales * Batman: The Animated Series * Pokémon * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Gravity Falls * ChalkZone * Teen Titans * Sonic SatAM * X-Men * Attack on Titan * Dragon Ball Z * Gargoyles * Transformers G1 * Dilbert * Miraculous Ladybug * Futurama * Harvey Beaks * Camp Lazlo * Invader Zim * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Rocko's Modern Life * Welcome to the Wayne * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * DuckTales 2017 * Phineas and Ferb * The Buzz on Maggie * Steven Universe * The Proud Family * Ben 10 * Kim Possible * Cyberchase * Fairly Odd Parents * Jimmy Neutron * Arthur * Spongebob * The Simpsons * Bojack Horseman * The Loud House * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Black Dynamite * The Boondocks * Star VS The Forces of Evil * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Megas XLR * Countryballs Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) *Scavenger Pants *Band Geeks *Chocolate With Nuts *Pizza Delivery *Hall Monitor *SB-129 *Krusty Towers *Mimic Madness *The Camping Episode *Sailor Mouth *Christmas Who? *Dunces and Dragons *Sand Castles in the Sand *Perfect Chemistry *Not Normal *Planet of the Jellyfish *Something Smells *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Krabs à la Mode *Burst Your Bubble *Evil Spatula Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa/Dinosaur Island *12-Ounce Mouse *Alice in Wonderland 1930's remake (2010) *Hailey Flower *Dingo Pictures movies *Paddy the Pelican *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Pickle and Peanut *Modern Family Guy *Teen Titans Go! *Johnny Test *Angela Anaconda *Mixels *The Littlest Light on the Christmas Tree Worst Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Paddy the Pelican *Breadwinners *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Rabbids Invasion *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Almost Naked Animals *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Battletoads *Quack Pack *Potlach Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Calliou Gets Grounded *C Students-Pylit *Group 5 *Finger Family videos *Inanimate Insanity *Mugman Worst and Best Girls Cartoons Now released Original idea of Worst/Best Girls' Cartoons mentioned in the commentary for Worst Netflix Cartoons. Best Web Cartoons Nominations (No Particular Order) * Homestar Runner * Eddsworld * Hellbenders * The Awesome Series (by Egoraptor) * RWBY * asdfmovie * Cyanide and Happiness (Show/Shorts/Minis) * HotDiggedyDemon * Death Battle * Transformers Combiner Wars * Lee Hardcastle * ExplodingTNT * SMG4 * GMOD/SFM Team Fortress 2 Animations * How it Should Have Ended * YouTube Poops * Countryballs * Happy Tree Friends ? Best Cancelled Cartoons/Forgotten Cartoons Part 2 Nominations (No Particular Order) * Invader ZIM * Danny Phantom * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Clone High * Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? * Chowder * Harvey Beaks * Dilbert * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Camp Lazlo * The Legend of Korra * The Critic * Duckman * Sonic SatAm (Cancelled after Season 2 and left the viewers with the biggest cliffhanger in cartoon history) * Thundercats 2011 Worst Unknowned Cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * Christmas at New York (made by the same company of Tentacolino) Best Canadian Cartoons Nominations * Kid VS Kat * League of Super Evil * O Canada * Ruby Gloom * Totally Spies * Being Ian * Iggy Arbuckle * 6Teen * The Neverending Story * Total Drama * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Cybersix * Detentionaire Best Adult Cartoons * Futurama * The Simpsons * Bob's Burgers * South Park * American Dad! * Classic Family Guy * The Oblongs * Mission Hill * Clone High * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Bojack Horseman * Brickleberry ? * Beavis & Butt-Head * Daria * The Critic * Duckman * Metalocolypse * Bob and Margaret * Castlevania * Spawn * The Boondocks * Black Dynamite * Countryballs Prettiest Cartoons * All Hayao Miyazaki Films * Steven Universe * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Adventure Time * Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra * We Bare Bears * Harvey Beaks * Fantasia * Gravity Falls * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Pingu Worst Adult Cartoons * Full English * Hailey Flower Webcomics * The Slim Shady Show * Piemations * Legends of Chamberlain Heights * Bordertown * Mr. Pickles * 12 oz. Mouse * Triptank * Pylit from C Students * Modern Simpsons * Allen Gregory * Modern Family Guy * The Brothers Grunt * The Nutshack * Drawn Together Season 3 * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon * Friday The Animated Series * Brickleberry Most Boring Cartoons * Peppa Pig * 12 oz. Mouse * King of the Hill ? * Wild Grinders * Kalle's Climbing Tree (Or "Grownup Charlie Brown" as he calls it) * Pixel Pinkie Top 10 Best Cartoons of All Time * Looney Tunes * The Simpsons * Futurama * South Park * Invader Zim * Steven Universe * Animaniacs * Rick and Morty * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Trap Door * SpongeBob SquarePants * Adventure Time * Star Vs. the Forces of Evil * Gravity Falls * Samurai Jack * The Powerpuff Girls * Gargoyles * Pinky and the Brain * Transformers * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Ducktales * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Teen Titans * Batman The Animated Series * X-Men * Courage the Cowardly Dog Best Nick Jr. Shows * Bubble Guppies * Team Umizoomi * PAW Patrol * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Rusty Rivets * Blue's Clues * The Backyardigans * Jack's Big Music Show * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Classic Max and Ruby * Wonder Pets * The Upside Down Show * Little Bill * Oobi * Wallykazam! Worst Seasons from Good Shows and Cartoons * Total Drama Season 5 (All Stars) * Fairly OddParents Season 5 - Present Seasons * SpongeBob Squarepants Seasons 6 - 9 (first half) * Family Guy Season 7 - Present Seasons * The Simpsons Season 22 * Dogtanian and the Three Muskahounds Season 2 Best Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: * Undie Pressure * Space Invader * Potty Mouth * Left in the Dark * L is for Love * Driving Miss Hazy * Get the Message * Butterfly Effect * For Bros About To Rock * 11 Louds A Leapin * Tricked! * Friend or Faux * Spell It Out * A Fair to Remember * A Tattler's Tale * House Music * Yes Man * No Laughing Matter * Overnight Success * Job Insecurity * Change of Heart * Health Kicked * The Price of Admission * Roughin' It * No Spoilers * One Flu Over The Loud House Worst Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: *No Such Luck *Brawl in the Family *One of the Boys *Study Muffin *It’s a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House ? *The Green House *Heavy Meddle *Sleuth or Consequences *Out on a Limo *The Sweet Spot *Making the Case *Come Sale Away *ARGGH! You For Real?! *Garage Banned ? *Lynner Takes It All *Room With a Feud ? *April Fools Rules ? *Fool's Paradise ? *Cereal Offender Worst Episodes of Bad Cartoons * The Return of Slade (Teen Titans Go!) * A Pal For Gary (Spongebob Season 7) * Love Loaf (Breadwinners) * Sundae Muddy Sundae (Total Drama All Stars) * Painbow (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Spongebob, You're Fired (Spongebob Season 9A) * Brian's A Bad Father (Modern Family Guy) * One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Season 7) * The Splinter (Spongebob Season 6) * Ren Seeks Help (Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) * Little Yellow Book (SpongeBob Season 9A) * Boys vs. Girls (Teen Titans Go!) * Boating Buddies (SpongeBob Season 6) * Straight Illin' (Clarence) * Muscle C.O.P.S; Cold Hard Cash (Sanjay and Craig) * Family Gay (Modern Family Guy) * Wonky Whistle (Thomas and Friends Season 15) * Kootie Pie Rocks (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) * Brian and Stewie (Modern Family Guy) * Fart Baby (Sanjay and Craig) Best PBS Kids Shows Nominations: *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Sesame Street *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Magic School Bus *Reading Rainbow *Cyberchase *Fetch with Ruff Ruffman *Clifford the Big Red Dog *WordGirl *Thomas and Friends *Wild Kratts *Zoboomafoo *Odd Squad *Nature Cat *Ready Jet Go! *The Electric Company *Zoom *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch Best Animated Movies Nominations: * Fantasia * Anastasia * The LEGO Movie * Inside Out * The Lion King * Spirited Away * Beauty and the Beast * Toy Story Trilogy * Up * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Thief and the Cobbler ? * My Neighbor Totoro * Cartoon Saloon films * The Land Before Time (original) * Akira * How to Train Your Dragon Duology * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * The Secret of NIMH * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Zootopia * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Coraline * Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * Pinocchio * Watership Down * The Iron Giant * Wreck-It Ralph * Kung Fu Panda * Frozen * WALL-E * Big Hero 6 * The Simpsons Movie * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movies * Despicable Me Cartoon Guilty Pleasures Part 2 * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Kappa Mikey * The Pokémon Movies * Babar ? * Big Mouth Best Voice Actors * Mel Blanc * Mark Hamill * Tara Strong * Kevin Conroy * Frank Welker * Jim Cummings * Peter Cullen * Tom Kenny * Rob Paulsen * Maurice LaMarche * Jeff Bennett * Dee Bradley Baker * Zach Tyler Eisen * Dante Basco * Tress MacNeille * Nolan North * Samuel L. Jackson * Wayne Allwine * Bill Farmer * Tony Anselmo * Jess Harnell * Patrick Warburton * Mae Whitman * Kath Soucie * Sean Schemmel * Billy West * Hynden Walch * Andrea Libman * Steve Blum * Robin Williams * Jodi Benson * Dan Castellaneta * Hank Azaria * Harry Shearer * Nancy Cartwright * Scott McNeill * Dan Green * Dom DeLuise * Charles Martinet * Frank Oz * Phil LaMarr * Mako * Grey Griffin * Keith David * James Earl Jones * Seth Green * Yuri Lowenthal * Christopher Sabat * Crispin Freeman * Johnny Yong Bosch * Laura Bailey * Cree Summer * Fred Tatasciore * Vic Mignogna * Jeremy Irons * Ron Perlman * Vincent Price * Christopher Lee * John DiMaggio * Michelle Ruff * Laura Bailey * Sonny Strait * Clancy Brown * Lisa Ortiz * Roger Craig Smith * Mike Pollock * Lara Jill Miller * Veronica Taylor * Eric Stuart * Charles Martinet * Jaleel White * John Hurt Best Muppet/Jim Henson Movies * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Dark Crystal * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * Labyrinth * The Witches * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * Muppets from Space * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted Top 7 Best Tim Burton Movies # The Nightmare Before Christmas # Ed Wood # Edward Scissorhands # Batman # Beetlejuice # Batman Returns # Pee-Wee's Big Adventure # Corpse Bride Honorable Mentions: * Sleepy Hollow * Frankenweenie * Big Fish * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Best Anime of All Time Nominations (in no particular order) * Hayao Miyazaki Movies * Dragon Ball Z * Attack on Titan * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Cowboy Bebop * Neon Genesis Evangelion * One Punch Man * Kill la Kill * One Piece * Code Geass * Gurren Lagann * Death Note * Ghost in the Shell * Pokémon (Honorable Mention) * Clannad: After Story * Boku No Hero Academia * Elfen Lied ? * Fairy Tail ? * Sailor Moon * Sword Art Online * Samurai Champloo * Akira * Bleach * Hellsing * Berserk (old) * Fate/Zero * Paprika * Angel's Egg * Millenium Actress * Lucky Star * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Konosuba * Overlord * FLCL * Azumanga Daioh * Ouran High School Host Club * Wolf's Rain * Kanon * Ergo Proxy * Afro Samurai * Wolf Children * Your Name. * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * Gundam Wing * Tenchi Muyo * Fist of the North Star * Lupin The 3rd * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Digimon * Nichijou * Street Fighter 2 The Animated Movie * Sonic The Hedgehog OVA * The Girl Who Lept Through Time * Excel Saga * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Crayon Shin Chan * Appleseed * Summer Wars * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy * Rorouni Kenshin * BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo * Saint Seiya * Perfect Blue * Doraemon * Ninja Scroll * Space Dandy * Persona 4 The Animation * The Boy and The Beast * Durarara! * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror * Harlock: Space Pirate * Sonic X (Honorable Mention) (not 4kids edition) * Bayonetta: Bloody Fate * Tokyo Ghoul * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable Cartoon Characters That Have Undeserved Torture *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Frog (Ren Seeks Help) *Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents) *Eric (Stressed Eric) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Butters Stotch (South Park) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob Squarepants) Worst Thomas and Friends Episodes *The Logging Locos Trilogy (Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash and Emily and Dash) *Edward Strikes Out *Don't Be Silly, Billy *Daisy *Gordon Takes a Shortcut *Up, Up and Away *Wonky Whistle Best Sitcoms * Drake and Josh * iCarly * Good Luck Charlie * Friends * Cory in the House Best Godzilla Movies Worst Godzilla Movies To Be Added Best Gumball Episodes Worst Gumball Episodes Worst Adventure Time Episodes Underrated Cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * China, Il. Best Animal Movies * Zootopia * Sing * The Secret Life of Pets * Madagascar * Ice Age * Monsters Inc. * Finding Nemo * Planet of the Apes Trilogy * Rio * The Angry Birds Movie * My Little Pony: The Movie * Finding Dory * Monsters University * Rio 2 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Fantastic Mr. Fox * The Lion King * Kung Fu Panda Trilogy * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Ratatouille * A Bug's Life * The Good Dinosaur * Turbo * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Worst Animal Movies * Norm of the North * The Nut Job * FoodFight! * The Nut Job 2 * Open Season: Scared Silly * All Ice Age Sequels * Ratatoing * Home on the Range * G-Force * Chicken Little * Tappy Toes * Tentacolino * Doogal * The Little Panda Fighter * Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle * An Ant's Life Best Movies Based on Books * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) ? * Wonder (2017) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * Coraline (2009) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * The Hunger Games (2012) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) ? * Hugo (2011) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) ? * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) Best Cartoon Spinoffs * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * Pinky and the Brain * Batman Beyond * Count Duckula * Pokémon Chronicles (I know that this is an anime) * Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes